20 poemas de amor y 1 canción desesperada
by Juneau Minnet
Summary: Y la tinta me persiguió como las furias perseguirían a cualquier culpable...porque culpable soy..por quererla para mí. DrHr.
1. Estos malditos versos

**Bueno, hola, soy yo en mi cuenta...este pues este es mi primer intento desde el punto de vista de Draco exclusivamente...espero que funcione...así que sería lindo si me dejaran reviews diciéndome como va todo... no prometo mucha actualización, pero los episodios serán sustanciosos.**

**Agradezco a la vazca del Sinuhé por haberme inspirado la idea para esto con su cuadernito de garfield repleto de poemas como "Ana, cual hoja al viento..." emplearé los 20poemas de amor y una canción desesperada de Pablo Neruda**

**Como disclaimer debo decir que la idea original pertenece a vazca Sinuhé, los poemas pertenecen a Pablo Neruda y potty bebé y compañía son de la señora que nos deja intrigados con la continuidad en el libro 7, esa malvada que mató a Siriboy... o sease, JKRowling. ora sí, a leer!!!

* * *

**

Los veinte poemas

Sí, ese era yo, Draco Malfoy, el más guapo, el más cínico, el más deseado, el príncipe de Slytherin, el pálido heredero, el dios del sexo, el favorito de Snape y el repudiado de McGonagall. Sigo teniendo mis planes: hacerme cargo de los negocios familiares, casarme con la mujer de más puro linaje de la sociedad mágica, tener un descendiente, y pasar mis solitarios días en convivencia sosa con alguna buena dama de sociedad que se escandalizaría si supiera todo de mí, conseguirme influencias en el ministerio.

Porque a la escuela he vuelto, aunque por mí, pienso que mi educación está concluida, sé todo lo que cualquier mago con dos dedos de frente debería saber. No me enorgullezco (mucho, pues joder, que me costó mi buen trabajo conseguir los armarios) de tener algo que ver con la revuelta que se armará en Hogwarts este sexto año. Obviamente sé la razón por la que Voldemort no nos convirtió en papas fritas cuando supo que Snape y yo volveríamos a la escuela para el curso que sigue, le conviene aprovechar que la Orden no se atrevería a ponernos una mano encima por el momento... pero no es eso lo que me tiene temblando como hoja.

Es algo peor lo que me hace retorcerme en mis sueños, es algo peor lo que me despierta en medio de taquicardias y sudoraciones, es algo peor lo que me deja esta sensación de vacío con solo respirar...es el haber caído tan bajo, es el haberme dejado dominar de esta forma, es el haber dejado que todo mi ser cayera prisionero de su ser.

No es que ya haya recibido la marca (eso será dentro de muy poco si todo marcha como lo he planeado), tampoco he tratado de ponerme en la mira del viejo chiflado como para que desee de pronto llevarme a su oficina...y no, sé lo que bastantes extremistas estarán pensando en este momento; NO y dejo muy claro NO he descubierto que soy gay y que estoy perdidamente enamorado de San Potter, el ídolo de las masas. Si así fuera, al menos tendría el consuelo de que él es solamente impuro y le gusta el Quidditch...es peor que eso, porque si hay algo peor que enamorarse de Potty bebé, es el haberlo hecho de la persona de quien yo lo hice.

Porque si supiesen quien es, no tardarían en desollarme vivo, en quemarme en la hoguera, en hacerme víctima de los mil y un _cruciatus_, de volver sus rostros con asco y desaparecerme de unos cuantos mapas de heráldica. Porque inmoral debe ser lo que me hace pensar, porque insana es esta obsesión, porque inmunda se me debería antojar el sabor de su carne cuando en realidad presiento que tiene el gusto del cielo, es un monstruo, devoradora de hombres, pasiones, voluntades y deseos; es el súcubo del que he estado tratando de huir cuando se me aparece, es el demonio que me persigue para perderme.

Porque un demonio debe de ser si ha podido trastornar mi perfecto y estable mundo de este modo, porque una hija del averno debe de haberse encarnado en ella para hacerme desearla tanto como lo hago ahora; no debe de haber nada humano en ella para haberse atrevido a volverme tan repugnante como lo soy ahora. Porque eso soy, una criatura repugnante, me ha convertido en el más patético de todas las clases de hombre posibles en la concepción de este mundo, en el remedo de dignidad que me ha quedado, en los diez centímetros de cabello rebelde crecido que no me he atrevido a cortar, en la pequeña remembranza de mi purpúrea piel en un momento de su arrebato.

Porque ahora soy esas dos mesas que me separan de su asiento, soy esos extremos de aula que nos ponen en clases, soy el erizamiento de su piel cuando imperceptiblemente le envío un beso...soy el imbécil de su poeta que me hace lanzar odas a sus rizos y a enlazar un verso a cada uno de sus pasos. Soy el pecador que trata de redimirse amparado en su santa virginidad, apelando a su misericordia. Porque en eso se ha transformado esta desgraciada, en la paladina de mis causas, en la compañera de mis noches y mi sufrimiento en los días...el capullo de amapola se abrió y lanzó sus venenosas esporas en mi contra. Por eso y mil cosas más es que debería maldecirla, maldecir por siempre ese nombre...Hermione Jane Granger.

Porque se ha colado como la humedad en la grieta de la roca. Soy ahora el que desearía sonreírle tan estúpidamente como lo hace Weasley, que dentro de toda su pobreza fue capaz de cautivarla. Soy el que rogaría a los dioses que la alejaran para siempre por algún medio drástico pero que desearía confinarla a mi lado...

-¡Maldición!- otra vez que me ha tenido escribiendo en esta estupidez de cuaderno. Otra vez que me sorprendo sacando todo lo que me condena a sufrir. Desde hace un tiempo lo conseguí, por el simple placer del cuero marroquí. He de decir que me gustan los libros...por la belleza de las ilustraciones y la maestría de las encuadernaciones. Es cierto, las palabras cuentan, pero cuando puedes ignorar la artesanía de su elaboración...es que no has vivido.

Y fue después de vislumbrar las hojas en blanco, me propuse rellenarlo... ¡Pero no con estas pavadas! Simplemente lo mantenía en el cajón de mi buró...cuando sin avisar, sin ninguna razón, estas pavadas de poemas empezaron a salir de mi pluma. Me sorprendió sobremanera la lírica que me invadió...por momentos me gusta pensar que estoy siendo poseído por algún admirador secreto suyo que se suicidó...teoría infructuosa, es mi sobrecalentada mente la que crea esto...

¿Algún día se lo daré? Eso el tiempo lo dirá. Quizá algún día reúna la suficiente cobardía como para dejarlo entre sus cosas, como hiciera mi padre con el diario de Tom Riddle en las cosas de la pecosa Ginny Weasley. Aunque me muero por ver su cara cuando lo leyera. Sería un momento para recordar... Pero basta. Han sido suficientes de mis cavilaciones por esta vez. Corazón maltrecho, dejadme dormir por lo menos esta noche; dríade infame, no invadas mi reposo esta vez...Draco...dejaos de pavadas.

-Draco, ya deberías haberte acostado hace tiempo- de pronto Blaise Zabbini entra por la puerta de la sala común acomodándose la corbata. Sin duda alguna, él sí pudo encontrar quien acompañe sus noches.

-Lo mismo debería decirte Blaise.

-No es mi culpa que caigan rendidas ante el misterio de mi oscuridad-dice alzando las manos a modo de excusa-creí que estarías con Parkinson o algo así. Es raro encontrarte solo.

-La soledad suele ser buena compañera.

-Solo procura no acostumbrarte ¿de acuerdo?- me dice mientras se aleja con rumbo a los dormitorios.

-Claro.-como si no sospechara que me ha envuelto completamente como un manto, que la siento más en contacto con mi piel que mi propio cabello.

* * *

**Yeiii!!! primer chapter up!!! está ambientado en sexto año, por lo que meteré subterfugiamente mi historia entre el principe mestizo okas? bien ya saben que no les cuesta nada picarle al botoncito de reviews vale? xau**

**Raven♪**


	2. Cuerpo de mujer

_**Hola!!! Bueno, aquí estamos con el primer chap poético. **_

_**Repito, los personajes son propiedad de JKRowling y los poemas completos se encuentran en el libro "20 poemas de amor y una canción desesperada" de Pablo Neruda.**_

_**Gracias a sheka, floh black, irenik y LizMalfoy por sus reviews :D **_

* * *

_**Cuerpo de mujer…**_

La mañana me sorprendió en el sofá, con las cenizas en el hogar y la corbata arrugada. Mesándome el cabello me levanté, y me dirigí a mi alcoba, donde tomé una ducha rápida y me preparé para el día. La mochila repleta de libros y el cuaderno. Siempre ha sido peligroso dejar algo tan íntimo al alcance de cualquier persona de mi casa. Mi casa, más no mi hogar.

Salgo como siempre de las frías mazmorras, con esa temperatura capaz de mantenerme despierto y alerta. Es por ello que suelo preferirla al resto del castillo: el calor ambiental y el calor humano me provocan migrañas. Voy cruzando el altísimo umbral del Gran Comedor el en momento en que sus manos por fin se han dignado a soltar los cubiertos. Ha limpiado sus jugosos labios y no he sido yo el receptor del roce ¡maldita seas una y mil veces, ansiedad de enamorado! Y ahí va de nuevo por los pasillos, meneándose igual que su bolsa repleta de libros, dispuesta a salvar a Longbottom o a quien quiera que vaya a ser el chivo expiatorio de Snape en la clase de DCAO, o cualquiera donde pueda hacer gala de su infinita sabihondez.

_**te pareces al mundo en tu actitud de entrega.  
**_

Siempre ha sido así, la típica compañera leal que jamás dejaría solo a algún compañero, lo cual, desde luego, siempre le ha cobrado sus buenas estancias en la enfermería. Si supiera la cantidad de veces que me he visto tentado a ganarme una detención con Madame Pomfrey para poder velar sus acompasadas respiraciones. O la infinidad de ocasiones que he fingido estudiar en la biblioteca, escondiendo mis ardientes miradas con la montaña de libros que ambos interponemos. Sin contar las veces que en los vestidores del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin he rumiado, además de la derrota que Potter y compañía nos infringen en los partidos, la humillación y la rabia de saber que sus vítores jamás exclamarán mi nombre.

Pero de nuevo hemos caído e esta clase, la clásica donde antes éramos favorecidos y tu eras menospreciada. El verde de las pociones realza el bello chocolate de tus orbes y la precisión de cirujana en cada corte de tallos ensalza la divina perfección de tus manos. Pero cuando distraídamente apartas un mechón de pelo de tu rostro y tus ojos entran en contacto con los míos, a pesar de que hiciste hervir mi sangre no pude evitar alzar el mentón con arrogancia y dibujar en mis labios una mueca despreciativa. Tus ojos rodaron en franco hastío puesto que es la rutina del desprecio entre nosotros.

_**Fui solo como un túnel. De mí huían los pájaros  
y en mí la noche entraba su invasión poderosa.  
**_

No sabes el suplicio al que me sometes, cuando rondando por el lago en total soledad, escucho a lo lejos tu voz cantarina, riendo de cada cosa que dicen o hacen tus compinches, Potter y Weasley. Saber que a pesar de que mi amor por ti puede ser más grande e infinito que cualquiera a ti profesado anteriormente, no puedo expresarlo, no puedes tocarlo, no podemos permitirnos el sentirlo. Y fue cuando la campana finalmente sonó y Slughorn nos permitió la salida cuando caí en cuenta que no te volvería a ver en el resto del día, a menos que decidiera cruzarme en tu camino. No podía y no quería dejarte tan pronto, necesitaba esos tus inexpresivos ojos fijos en mí una vez más. Y cuando al salir, te empujé ligeramente con mi hombro¡Merlín!, no sabes cuánto hubiese deseado no haberte lastimado. Pero heme aquí, es del modo en que lo hemos dejado ser...

Tu simplemente sales, la milésima de segundo en que me viste se ha convertido en el sustento de mi atormentada alma por el resto del día. Jamás me podría cansar de ti, y de hacer los mil y un intentos de llamar tu atención. Que mas diera yo porque me vieses con los mismos ojos abnegados con los que lo hago yo, aunque, ya en este punto, lo único que deseo es que te percates de mi presencia, que seas capaz de ahondar en la oscuridad de mi negro corazoncito y con ímpetu, me saques de ahí. Mis ojos te piden que me salves de mí, pero mi mente me obliga a desligarme de todos y a seguir mi camino solitario.

-Hey, Granger...- volteas a verme con la mirada cansina de quien ya conoce mi juego. Así que decidí darte gusto- Ya sabéis que los primeros en caer serán los sangre sucia como tú¿cierto?

Rodaste tus ojos en ese divino gesto que hace que mi estómago también decida rodar a su compás…y me aterra pensar en el momento en que ya nunca los vuelvas a abrir, porque llegará el día, oh si mi pequeña sangre sucia, en que alguien recibirá la orden de eliminarte…parecerá enfermizo, pero deseo con locura que el designado sea yo…

_**Pero cae la hora de la venganza, y te amo.  
Cuerpo de piel, de musgo, de leche ávida y firme.**_

De nueva cuenta tus secuaces se interponen entre nuestro duelo ocular, donde las miradas asesinas y cargadas de emociones chocan incesantemente, con esa posesividad exclusiva que los caracteriza, se atreven a rodearte con sus manos, a aproximar tu respiración para que quedase al alcance de sus pieles. Y en ese momento el odio me invade; no puede ser que, teniendo yo más razones para tenerte cerca, sea más factible que esos subdesarrollados tengan más oportunidades de acercarse a ti.

Cuántas veces no envidié el modo en que te llevaban de la mano por los pasillos, donde como maldita postal navideña, todos sonreían, se lanzaban miradas brillantes y ¡por Merlín! Se atrevían a abrazarte. Porque que no diera yo en este instante para poder rodearte con mis brazos, por pasear mis manos por toda tu anatomía, que mi boca se volviera dueña y esclava de la tuya, que en un mágico instante esas profundas cavidades castañas se perdieran en las mías. Es un maldito sufrimiento, y lo sabes.

_**  
**_

Es un maldito sufrimiento porque la estúpida realidad siempre sugerirá el mantenerme lejos de ti, porque las leyes naturales y sociales te apartan de mí, porque inclusive yo mismo te aparto de mí. ¿Acaso crees que te hago tantos desplantes sólo por el placer de hacerlo¿No percibes, con un demonio, que necesito de tu mirada para mantener con altivez la mía? Dime¿crees acaso que si estuviera tan convencido ahora de mis ideales como lo estaba cuando entramos a Howgarts, me atrevería a dirigirte la palabra? Tan pura, tan inocente, tan perversamente angelical en mis sueños y fantasías, tan lejana como el espacio sideral y tan al alcance de mis manos.

-¿Terminaste Malfoy?- me preguntaste finalmente con ese deseo de irte.

_**Cuerpo de mujer mía, persistirá en tu gracia.  
Mi sed, mi ansia sin límite¡mi camino indeciso!  
**_

-Sólo terminaré contigo el día en que te vea temblando a mis pies…-respuesta patética, totalmente llena de dobles sentidos, conociendo nuestro contexto, sería como si te hubiese prometido ser tu verdugo, cuando en realidad, lo último que quisiera escuchar de ti es mi nombre entre esos tus impuros labios, susurrado mientras que lo último que recuerdes sea mi rostro…

Te alejas, pequeña, de nueva cuenta lidiando con tus libros, de nueva cuenta irás a la biblioteca, donde tus secuaces no te seguirán, pues aprovecharán el tiempo para estar con sus parejas... parejas... ¿de pronto no te asaltará la duda del por que de tu soledad? Alma mía, llegará el tiempo de las cerezas cuando algún mal nacido se acercará a vos con intenciones diferentes a las que anteriormente te hayan planteado. Tengo la ligera sospecha de que en vez de apelar a tu corazón en ese momento, acudirás a tu razón, y serás desdichada¡si te lo diré yo! Porque, deberé sonar egocéntrico¿dónde darás con mayor oponente que yo¿quién sería capaz de hacer relucir todas y cada una de tus facetas?

Pero tengo la certeza de que cuando ese día llegue, no podré evitar hundirme, y dentro de mi perdición me sentiré capaz de traerte a mí; juro que me valdré de mil y un artilugios para evitarte la pena, si acaso fuese necesario, sería aún más cabrón para evitar de cualquier modo que alguien más se te acerque. Porque mía no eres, más de mi propiedad te siento.

Zabbini y Nott me han alcanzado, se me han emparejado mientras pensaba en vos, y comenzamos a caminar con dirección a la sala común de Slytherin, ese nido de serpientes donde mi interior siempre está en juego, donde mis ansias no encuentran donde anidarse a menos que vuelen tras de ti. Y sintiéndome de nueva cuenta satisfecho por haberte vuelto a ver, marcho a donde debo de hacerlo, vuelvo a ser quien debo ser, me recobro y te pierdo, simplemente para esperar de nueva cuenta el momento de volverme a perder en tus claros.

_**Oscuros cauces donde la sed eterna sigue,  
y la fatiga sigue, y el dolor infinito.**_


	3. En su llama mortal

_**Yu!!!!! vamos por el segundo ;) **_

_**Los personajes son de JKRowling, los poemas completos de Pablo Neruda y agradezco al poetiso del Sinuhé por su cuadernito de Garfield por las ideas ;) **_

_**Agradezco los reviews de floh black, irenik, silviota, Diosaisis, la mina!!!! y ya**_

_**a leer!!! **_

* * *

_**En su llama mortal...**_

Sí, así habría de titular el futuro, una llama mortal, totalmente a merced del soplido enemigo... así es como te he soñado en mil lunas... oscura, desafiante, perversamente perfecta... lucharás contra nosotros, te batirás en retirada, y yo estaré ahí para ver el terror infundido en vuestros ojos. Y entonces dejarás el miedo y llenarás tu corpórea esencia con ira, una ira tan atroz, capaz de arrastrar a cualquiera que no consideres digno de vivir en este mundo.

-¿Malfoy¿otra vez viendo ese estúpido cuadernillo?-Zabbini de nueva cuenta ha osado interrumpirme. Alzo la vista de nuevo... sí, tú te unirás a nosotros, pequeño moreno, también caerás en las fauces oscuras que nuestros padres nos han preparado, allanándonos el camino para que el tránsito del día a la noche sea absolutamente perfecto.

-Sabes que no es un estúpido cuadernillo, Zabbini. Deberías apreciar más el arte que encierran algunos objetos.-típico de un Slytherin, dejar que las cosas que no pueden ser presumidas encarezcan su valor. Es el que se atreve a estar más cerca, pero eso no me garantiza que sea alguien de confianza... ¿acaso alguien en esta casa lo es?

-Como sea. Ya tenemos que irnos, hay clase con Snape. Da gracias a Salazar de que es la última del día.

Cojo mis cosas y de nueva cuenta meto este mi cuadernillo entre los libros. Severus nos advirtió que en esta ocasión procuráramos usar mucho perfume o colonia para la clase. Iremos a los calabozos y el rumor que corre es que estudiaremos a un vampiro auténtico, por lo tanto debemos disfrazar el olor a sangre fresca palpitando en nuestras venas. Nunca me he preocupado por mi olor, sé que es irresistible... aunque a ella... a ella probablemente le de igual. En algún momento de desesperación he intentado descomponer la extraña mezcla que de ella emana, pero ha sido infructuoso. Un día huele a rosas; al siguiente, a pergamino viejo; otro, a vainilla; el más extraño se puede oler siempre al crepúsculo... té verde y pasto. Fresco y acre, ni muy dulce ni muy brusco, así huele ella por las tardes...

Llegamos al calabozo, que está absolutamente hundido en la oscuridad, apenas rota por una que otra antorcha. Siempre tan puntual, se encuentra ya aquí. Sus curiosos ojos, anhelantes de saber todo, están fijos en algún punto dentro de la celda. No se mueve, no respira, es modelo perfectamente estática con su mirada perdida en la lejana cercanía. Sé que fuera la luz se extingue, y ella está sola, ya que Zabbini y yo no contamos como compañía para ella.

_**En su llama mortal la luz te envuelve.  
Absorta, pálida doliente, así situada  
contra las viejas hélices del crepúsculo  
que en torno a ti da vueltas.**_

Gira su rostro hacia donde venimos llegando nosotros. Seguramente nos ha oído. No la culparía si en este momento sacara su varita y se pusiera en guardia. Por una micra de milésima de segundo sus ojos han chocado con los míos y el mundo se detiene. Se detiene, pero no consuela. Sus ojos, ya no me miran con odio. Simplemente ya no me miran, aunque esté frente a ella. Son inexpresivos, ya no me regalan ningún fulgor, ni siquiera aquel que he visto en cinco largos años cada vez que la insulto. De pronto, este lazo mágico e inexistente se ha roto. Sus ojos se desvían y enfocan más allá de nuestra presencia... oigo voces a mi espalda y sé que el resto de la clase se acerca, Potty y Pobretón incluidos.

De un empellón me han apartado de su camino para continuarlo hasta donde se encuentra ella. Un beso depositado al mismo tiempo en sus dos mejillas y mi imposibilidad de reclamarles algo. Ellos la besan y el reloj se para. Pero ella continúa con su mirada perdida, anclada en algún punto inalcanzable para nosotros, pobres mortales. Puro veneno y miel, que estaría encantado de probar.

-Silencio- por fin la voz de Severus se ha hecho oír, aunque lo que pide siempre lo consigue con solo hacer acto de presencia-. Bien, en esta clase estudiaremos a un vampiro. Señoritas, de un lado; señores al otro. Cuando entremos, quiero que formen una media luna, para que todos puedan apreciarle y a la vez impidan la salida.

Se hace lo que él dice, y ella, ausente, se coloca al final de la escueta hilera de chicas. Procuro moverme para quedar yo también al último y, quizá y si Niké me sonríe, pueda quedar a su lado. Vil desesperación la mía, que he caído tan bajo con la esperanza de alzarme hasta el infinito.

Entramos en la celda y una criatura se encuentra encogida frente a nosotros. Su largo y negro cabello le cubre por completo, imposibilitándonos para reconocer su género. Pero al escuchar sus murmullos ahogados alza la vista y su pálida tez nos encara. Cincelado en mármol está su rostro y la aguileña nariz abre imperceptiblemente las fosas nasales, supongo que tratando de captar algún olor, pero sólo somos una infame mezcla de perfumes y olores, que aparte de confundirle, me marea. Es un vampiro macho y su mirada se ha perdido viendo a las pocas chicas de la clase. Sus grandes y negros ojos se han fijado en MI sangre sucia y parece detenerlos un poco más en ella... para al final darnos un rápido repaso a los muchachos para poder encarar al profesor con desvergüenza.

-Levántate.- le ordena. Él alza una ceja desafiante y no mueve ni un músculo. Severus lanza un bufido y de entre su capa hace aparecer un cordero. Es blanco como la nieve y bala como niño desvalido. Severus lo pone al alcance del vampiro y éste se estira lo más que le permiten sus grilletes para tomarlo, y ante la atónita mirada de muchos, le rompe el cuello y muerde su ahora floja yugular. Las mujeres lanzan chillidos de histeria, los hombres suprimen sus ganas de vomitar, y ella... ella se ha prendado del espectáculo. Con vista analítica estudia cada uno de los movimientos de la criatura, en total silencio, absorta, dejando que la experiencia la inunde. No le muestra repulsión, aversión o temor. Son ella y la imagen, son ella y la sangre... son la santa y el condenado.

_**Muda, mi amiga,  
sola en lo solitario de esta hora de muertes  
**_

Severus, al ver la reacción de muchos, ha dado la orden de que los que se sientan capaces, se queden a anotar sus impresiones, la parte teórica se dará en la clase del día siguiente. La mayoría se ha ido, son demasiado cobardes como para soportar...o suficientemente inteligentes como para no querer quedar traumados. Ella se queda. Me he quedado yo también. Esos dos dejan sus puestos y franquean sus costados. Él se incorpora con su boca roja de sangre y de vida robada. Severus simplemente se aposta en la puerta para vigilar. Si antes la luz era escasa, ella se encarga de revelarnos. Lumus aquí, lumus allá y todo es tan malditamente visible.

El trío se sentó en el suelo, recargaron sus espaldas en la pared y sacaron pergamino y tinta. Mientras el vampiro se sienta en una de las esquinas, tratando de esconderse de la luz, saco mi libreta, esta que tengo llena de pavadas, y comienzo a escribir. Mi mano de nueva cuenta se ha separado de mi dominio y ha cobrado vida propia. Solo como ella sabe hacerlo se enreda en sí misma, dibuja y borronea, traza y llena de tinta.

Su perfil sigue sereno, concentrada en que su mano exprese lo que abruma su mente. Su labio inferior se comprime y enrojece cada vez que sus dientes lo atacan, los párpados ejercen mayor presión cada vez que se concentra y el rebelde cabello se niega a cooperar para facilitarle la visión. Sus ojos de nuevo se han enfocado en el vampiro, mis ojos han seguido los suyos y él se relame un trazo de sangre que aún le escurría por el mentón. Los corazones y las venas palpitan en un bum bum que invade mis oídos, cerrándolos a cualquier impresión de fuera. Té verde, he sido envenenado con el aroma a té verde que de pronto inunda la celda. Sus ojos velados ya no se mueven, la única muestra de vida es su mano aún moviéndose y un hilillo de sangre que le escurre de la boca. Se ha reventado los labios y el hambre me inunda.

Como desesperado me lanzaría a atrapar su líquido vital, para beberlo y embriagarme de placer, pero la sensación seguramente serían tan celestial que tendría que escupirlo. Sería demasiado para mi pecadora boca. Él también lo ha visto, lo ha sentido, lo ha olido y lo desea; tanto o más que yo.

Las llamas comienzan a tiritar, un vaho se deja sentir y la inseguridad nos apresa. El olor se vuelve más penetrante a medida que el hilo de sangre se engruesa, no ha podido coagular y sigue sangrando. Los ojos del vampiro parecen haber cobrado vida, se mueven, oscuros y acuosos, y parecen estudiarla. Esos dos no han notado nada, hacen estupideces en sus hojas mientras ella parece hipnotizada. Severus parece elevado a otro mundo. Y yo la veo ponerse a gatas. Avanza a cuatro patas hasta encontrarse a unos pasos del vampiro. Él también se ha alejado de su esquina para acercársele. Frente a frente, su blanca muerte contra su trigueña vida.

Ella estiró su mano y el la rodeó con sus huesudos dedos. Y yo me moría de la angustia. Él la miró a los ojos; ella le susurró "Yo lo sé."; y yo como histérico tratando suberticiamente de llamar la atención de alguno de los otros para que hicieran algo. Él soltó su mano; ella se mordió más fuerte para que la sangre fluyera. Con su lengua barrió la sangre; yo la tomé de la cintura y la arranqué de ahí. ¿Qué acaso nadie más vio?

_**De la noche las grandes raíces  
crecen de súbito desde tu alma,  
y a lo exterior regresan las cosas en ti ocultas.**_

Los ojos de ambos se fijaron en mí; los de ella con asombro, los de él, coléricos. Severus se percató de mi brusco movimiento, yo aún la mantenía aprisionada de la cintura, estrechada contra mi pecho. Cara-rajada y Comadreja solamente se levantaron y tomándola de los antebrazos la arrebataron de mí. Con una simple ondulación de su capa nos ordenó salir a esperar con el resto de la clase. De un jalón se ha soltado de sus escoltas y ha ido por sus cosas. Salimos callados, tal como entramos, que en este silencio de muerte parece que las esencias viajan solas.

En cuanto los compañeros de clase nos vieron salir, corrieron al encuentro de Hermione los que la conocían, ansiosos de pedirle sus apuntes. Ella simplemente meneó la cabeza y como una autómata entregó una hoja de pergamino. Se abalanzaron sobre ella como beréberes sedientos ante un oasis. Cada una de sus palabras fueron copiadas, más tarde redactarían a su modo y con ahogados gracias uno a uno se fueron retirando de su cercanía. ¿Es así como el curso ha pasado¿valiéndose del trabajo que ella realiza? Patéticas criaturas, que con sus constantes peticiones y necesidades la desgastan más que mis esporádicos insultos. La erosionan y ella los deja.

_**un pueblo pálido y azul  
de ti recién nacido se alimenta.**_

Severus ha salido por fin de la celda. Con su negra capa ondeante e impoluta. Su vista regaña a voces a Granger... pero su gutural voz pregunta por su estado. Él, el hombre que detesta a los adolescentes llenos de vida y a la vez es detestado por ellos está interesado en ella. Debería admitirlo...ella lo asombra. Cada vez que va a casa de mi padre para pasar sus clásicos chivatazos acerca de El-estúpido-niño-que-vivió-pero-que-pronto-morirá, ha de llenarla de injuriosos halagos, tratando de disecar la razón del por que su poder y su capacidad son capaces de arrasar con todos a pesar de sus inmundos orígenes.

Quizá y si no fuera sangre sucia...quizá si no fuera tan inteligente...quizá si no fuera Gryffindor...quizá si ella no fuera la especulativa Premio Anual... quizá si Hermione Granger no fuera tantas cosas que ella es...probablemente me permitiría quererla. Pero ¿de que vale quererla ahora que es necesario que desaparezca? Pero si ella perdiera todas esas odiosas cualidades que la hacen tan jodidamente especial, tengo por seguro que no pasaría de ser un polvo de una noche.

Por eso ella permanece aquí anclada, porque me he prendado de todas las cosas que la suponen vetada para mi. Pero finalmente a lo lejos se escucha la campana. Ahora si no hay nada en esta escuela que me permita obligarla a soportarme un minuto más. Se le hace tarde y a donde ella va yo no puedo ir. Lo que ella hace yo no debería de conocerlo. Lo que ella desea no debería desear cumplirlo. Sus oscuros ojitos siguen perdidos. La luz se hace imperceptiblemente más escueta cada vez que parpadea.

De la esquina donde momentos antes estuvo parapetada se separa, y coge del suelo su mochila; la cual peligrosamente susurra en protesta por la carga. Quita de manos de un Ravenclaw su pergamino y enrollándolo casi con devoción lo introduce entre los libros. Ha sacado una pluma al mismo tiempo y haciendo un tosco rodete, se atora el cabello con la pluma. Pareciera una princesa lejana, odalisca de oriente, con unos hilos castaños escapando tercamente de su dominio.

_**erguida, trata y logra una creación tan viva  
que sucumben sus flores, y llena es de tristeza.**_

El idiota cicatrizado y el idiota narizón ya habían emprendido el camino sin tomarla a ella en cuenta. No sé qué habrá hecho para haberse ganado el oprobio de sus amigotes, pero ellos van adelante, con sus cabezas juntas, las miradas cómplices y las bocas susurrándose; atreviéndose impíamente a ignorarla, como si fuese parte del decorado. Oh, cara mía, si pudiese borrar de tu altiva posición la dolida arrogancia con la que les sigues, si pudiera arrastrarte a mis oscuros escondrijos, nunca más tendrías que volver a bajarles la mirada, nunca más tendrías que vivir a su sombra, con sus incesantes cuestionamientos, ya no fungirías como la madre que siempre tiene Comadreja o como la que no tuvo Cicatrizado.

Serías tú quien mandase, serías tu a quien obedecerían. Serías... ¿inclusive más cruel que el Señor Tenebroso¿Más mortífera que la tía Bellatrix¿Más astuta que Severus Snape¿Serías mi ama, sangre sucia?

Ojalá y algún día así fuera. Mientras tanto, confórmate con vivir con mi anónima idolatría. Que te seguirá donde vayas, que chupará tu sangre y secará tus lágrmas... adiós cara mía... porque te has regodeado, sin saberlo, con unos minutos de mi locura.


	4. Ah vastedad de pinos

_**Pucha!!! si ya sé que fue mucho tiempo pero pues que puedo decir?...se me fue la musa con el muso y me dejaron sola T.T**_

_**Bueno, de esto, los personajes son de JKRowling, los poemas de mi padrino Neruda (yei Mina, del lumberjack!!!) y todas estas pavadas son mías de yo.**_

_**Gracias a los reviews de floh black e irenik**_

_**a leer!!! **_

* * *

_**Ah vastedad de pinos...**_

El otoño por fin se está dignando a cederle el dominio al invierno, mi época favorita del año. Lentamente, casi como si de una danza se tratara, las noches se vuelven más frías al compás del vaivén de los vientos helados. Sé que lo siguiente que ocurrirá será la caída de las hojas de los árboles... y así también cae mi tiempo. Debo continuar tratando por cualquier medio de continuar con el plan...ese bendito plan...ese maldito plan. El plan que nos devolverá la gloria y el honor perdidos.

Pero yo no siento estar haciendo todo lo que debo...tengo esta sensación de traición. Porque viendo tras esta ventana, casi al ras del suelo de los jardines, como tus cortos y rápidos pasos aplastan el pasto bajo tus zapatos sin tacón mientras te diriges a un banco de árboles, siento que el siseante sonido que produces es el complemento perfecto de los lentos latidos de mi corazón... ¿No me crees que pueda latir? Oh lindura, créeme cuando te digo que este negro corazoncito aún se permite sentir algo en contra de mi voluntad.

_**crepúsculo cayendo en tus ojos, muñeca,  
caracola terrestre¡en ti la tierra canta!**_

Tentadoras son las ganas de salir de mi escondite para ir a tu encuentro, tomarte por sorpresa entre las hojas de los pinos, saber si puedo sacarte ese letargo que te produce el infinito nerviosismo e inseguridad del indigente pelirrojo, ni qué decir de la angustia que te da gratuitamente el idiota que "nos salvará" cada vez que le da por hacerse el héroe y desaparecer, o cometiendo locuras como las que me incitaron a romperle deliciosamente la nariz. ¿Sabes lo deseable que te ves cuando estás sumida en tu melancolía? La tuya es una tristeza tan única...

_**En ti los ríos cantan y mi alma en ellos huye  
como tú lo desees y hacia donde tú quieras.**_

Dime¿la tristeza es contagiosa? Siempre que pienso en ti, apareces de la nada, gris de nostalgia. Eres vos mi dama gris, mi dama siempre a un paso de las lágrimas. Pero eso es siempre que te encuentras sola. La mayoría del tiempo eres toda sonrisas, pero eso es porque estás acompañada. Y no sé que odio más, verte sonreír tan falsamente o saber que yo no soy causa de alguna verdadera alegría vuestra. Soy un imán de desgracias y condenados¿me enseñarías a sacudirme la capa de niebla?

Te has sentado a la orilla del lago, apenas cubierta por los arbustos y tu mirada se pierde serena en el horizonte moribundo. De pronto respiras profundo y una bandada de pájaros escapa. Una lágrima se desliza por tu mejilla y miras al sol esperanzada. ¿Crees que saldrán victoriosos de este curso¿Realmente lo esperas? Pensar que planeo arrebataros el pilar de su seguridad es una especie de placer retorcido.

Te has quedado quieta y de pronto pienso que si saliera en este instante por la puerta secreta que me lleva automáticamente fuera del castillo podría alcanzar a cogerte desprevenida por la cintura y robarme de tus delgados labios un beso. Sonrío ingenuamente ante la simple idea. ¿Un beso¿Tuyo¡Utopía¡Inconcebible! Me estás vetada, y disfruto admirarte en la lejanía. Pero si tuviese la oportunidad de poseerte... ¿qué te haría?

¿Te haría infeliz que te dijera lo que siento¿Te alegraría el saberlo¿Me permitirías tocarte con mis manos heladas¿Juntar con tu boca mis labios casi siempre azulados? El cansancio me ha estado consumiendo y se ha estado deshaciendo de mi mente. ¿Sabes que mis planes han empezado a avanzar considerablemente? Aún no he podido reparar los armarios completamente, sólo paso a paso... Tú serías excelente para estas cosas.

Me retiro un poco de la ventanilla, lo que ha empequeñecido mi visión para poder de nueva cuenta concentrarme en los diagramas de los armarios que saqué de la sección prohibida. Son complicados, pero para una ingeniosa mente como la mía no pueden permanecer indescifrables eternamente. He tenido que cambiar de nueva cuenta el sitio donde guardo los documentos comprometedores, porque ya van 2 veces que Zabinni ha andado husmeando en mis cosas.

Snape ha dicho que desea ayudarme, pero la vieja gárgola parece querer llevarse mi gloria. Pero ¿quién ha dicho que no puedo beneficiarme un poco de tan generosa oferta? Tal vez y el pueda sugerirme algún sitio un poco más "privado". Porque he de parecer paranoico diciendo esto, pero NADIE, absolutamente nadie debe conocer mi plan. Es temerario. Lo sé. Pero debe ser la solución final.

Una piedra choca contra el vidrio captando mi atención, y me acerco de nueva cuenta a ella. Estás pateando piedras cada vez que se interponen en tu camino. Casi podría decir que a la luz que reflejan los cantos redondos salidos del lago, parece que patearas lunas.

_**En torno a mí estoy viendo tu cintura de niebla  
y tu silencio acosa mis horas perseguidas,**_

Distraída vas, ajena a todo lo que no sea patear los cantos rodados... ¿Sabes que me siento pateado cada vez que no me respondes los insultos? Siento que me lanzas lejos , lejos... pero más bien me encanta ser de efecto bumerang, me encanta volver a tus malos tratos y pensar que lo prefieres así. ¿No será esto alguna clase de masoquismo? Creo inclinarme más bien por el sadomasoquismo...a mí también me encanta hacerte sufrir.

De pronto tu mirada se levanta, enjugas rápido tus ojos de cualquier rastro de pena, y pones esa mueca de sonrisa más perfecta que la mía. Ellos se acercan, sin siquiera evidenciar que por un momento tuvieron tiempo de pensar en ti o de preocuparse. ¿Siempre te han tomado así de posesivamente? Me fastidia que tú, que pareces siempre tan independiente y segura de ti misma, bajes la mirada y asientas a todo lo que te dicen. Claro que te he visto pelearte con ellos. Pero casi siempre prefieres llevar la fiesta en paz.

Sonrisas y asentimientos. Y vas con ellos. Sonrisas y asentimientos y les sigues por el camino de gravilla de vuelta al castillo. Sonrisas asentimientos y sé que tras sus espaldas te secas una lagrimita traicionera. ¿Por qué nunca les dejas saber lo que sientes¿Qué no se supone que para eso tienes "amigos"?

Continúan caminando, poco les falta para pasar por delante de mi ventanilla. Ahora sus rostros se ven más claros. Ahora puedo ver la variedad de marrones oscuros de tu cabello enredado. Zanahoria ha hecho un comentario que te arrancó un mohín de hastío. El cuervito esmirriado ha reído a mandíbula batiente. Has rodado los ojos y has comenzado a sermonearles. Bajan la cabeza automáticamente ¿siempre son así de sumisos?

_**Así en horas profundas sobre los campos he visto  
doblarse las espigas en la boca del viento.**_

Sumisión¿no te parece una hermosa palabra? Ya verás. Cuando el cielo se oscurezca, los pájaros dejen de cantar y el señor oscuro se alce con toda su gloria macabra, me las ingeniaré para tenerte de esclava en mi casa. Por el día, serás poco más que una elfina doméstica, como aquellas cuyos derechos tanto defendiste. Por las noches, entraré en tu alcoba (de la cual solo yo tendré la llave) para hacer contigo lo que yo quiera. A veces, te dejaré mandar. A veces.

Pero la mayor parte del tiempo, me encargaré de doblegarte. Pero no hoy. Hoy quiero que vivas como tú lo haces. Que rías, aunque no sea conmigo. Por hoy quiero que ganes puntos para tu casa, que castigues a unos cuantos chicos malos e indisciplinados. El día de hoy quiero que debatas con Snape, que intentes sorprender a Slughorn, que hagas sonreír a McGonagall. Hoy quiero verte gritar a Weasley y a Potter, quiero verte sola para poder sentir que sentimos lo mismo.

Han entrado al castillo, por fin te he perdido de la mira. Lo último que te alcanzo a ver es la guedeja de cabello castaño relampagueando contra el rayo final del atardecer. Se volvió casi trigueño. Y eso es lo que me puedo llevar conmigo por esta noche.


	5. Es la mañana llena

_**Chan, chan chan chan!!!! Me tardé, lo admito. Pero ya salió!! y al igual que vosotos, yo también espero que salga otro rápido. **_

_**Obvia decir que los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JKRowling, los poemas son propiedad de Pablo Neruda y la idea toda mía. **_

* * *

Es de noche. Las cortinas están corridas, y el dosel también, así que la luz de primer amanecer que apenas se dibuja se cuela por la ventana. Definitivamente no es mi habitación. Debe ser alguna alcoba de una torre. De tu torre. Siento que las sábanas envuelven mi cuerpo desnudo. Y que la fuente de calor a mi lado es tu cuerpo núbil y el calor que ha quedado de agosto.

_**Es la mañana llena de tempestad  
en el corazón del verano.**_

Apenas te siento la piel desnuda y sé que me enloquece. Tengo uno de tus muslos impúdicamente enrollado en mi cadera y tu brazo atravesando mi pecho como si fuera lo más común del mundo. Es simplemente tan reconfortante saber que lo he hecho por que lo siento y no solamente porque lo deseo.

Te remueves mimosa contra mi pecho, tu cabello, adorablemente enredado y alborotado, me hace cosquillas en el cuello. Es la mañana apenas y siento que el día ya va acabando. Quisiera tener de nuevo tu giratiempo para tenerte más largamente entre mis brazos. Me entran unas ansias locas de llegar a perderte y te estrecho aún más fuerte.

Parece que si te sigo abrazando terminarás despertando, así que poco a poco voy soltando lentamente mi abrazo de serpiente constrictor. Pero no me dejas ir tan fácilmente. Cada vez que yo suelto, tu te enredas como lazo del diablo en quienes intentan escapar.

Sonrío pensando en que este debería ser el primer amanecer de muchos. Pero sé que no. Hice de todo para apoderarme de ti. Ahora sólo espero que te apiades de mí.

_**Innumerable corazón del viento  
latiendo sobre nuestro silencio enamorado.**_

-¿Continuarás a mi lado? –pregunto como estúpido enamoradizo cuando tus ojitos finalmente pueden enfocar la marca tenebrosa en mi pálida piel. Alzas la vista, ofendida por haber dudado de ti y asientes con una firmeza tal que me hace estremecer. Y es ese estremecimiento, esa sensación de vacío en el estado de duermevela lo que me hace finalmente despertar.

Y me asqueo de lo que veo. Estoy patéticamente solo en mi habitación, estoy patéticamente abrazado como idiota a un almohadón que tiene saliva, lágrimas y vaya Merlín a saber qué otras secreciones mías. Soy patético ¿no lo crees?

Momento¿me he autonombrado patético¡Ni hablar! Soy un Malfoy. Los Malfoy no somos patéticos, nunca, jamás. Pero el mundo de los sueños… ése es otro cantar. En mis sueños puedo hacer lo que quiera. Domar o ser domado, amar o ser odiado. Mis ojos, fijos en el techo, a cada parpadeo, dibujan tu silueta en las sombras. Por un instante parecías tan real y al otro eres etérea como el humo.

Es la mañana y el sol apenas quiere ir calando. Con el dosel descorrido la luz entra más rápido. Debéis saber que es glorioso poder estar en la cama como quieras y cuando quieras… ¿cuándo te tocará estar en la mía? Sería una invitación medio impúdica y descarada ¿no lo crees? Oh, me muero por decírtelo. Sería un abrir de ojos digno de ser recordado. ¿Qué pensarías de ello? Probablemente que soy un degenerado, pervertido, capullo, gilipollas, cabrón, maldito, desgraciado que sólo quiere aprovecharse de las pobres vírgenes de Hogwarts. Pues has de saber que ni tan pobres, que si tuviera tiempo me las cogería a todas. Pero el pretexto real que me duele admitir (y a mi amiguito también) es que no tengo ganas de follarme a nadie. Sólo tengo ganas de tenerte a ti. Inclusive si eso significa jamás llegar a hacerte mía. ¿Te imaginas la de guarradas que no podré hacerte? De sólo pensarlo me siento cohibido.

Pero sería bueno ¿no? Esa onda de respetar a la mujer que amas. Naaaa… que bazofia. ¿No poder hacer nada con quien se supone que si te casas tienes "derecho recíproco sobre los cuerpos y de cohabitación"¡Exijo mis derechos, sangre sucia! Porque en mis sueños una y otra vez te he desposado, te he desvirgado y te he hecho parir sin control rubios nenes uno tras otro.

Dicen que por la mañana las hormonas están más presentes en el cuerpo. Dicen que por las mañanas es más probable recordar los verdaderos deseos. Que por las mañanas, los rostros añorados se ven más fácilmente. Yo sólo sé que por las mañanas me entra una desolación que no me queda otra más que pensar en vos.

Quizá debería aprovechar los rescoldos de la mañana para desayunar sin ser molestado. Sin nadie interfiriendo entre nuestras mesas. Sin nadie ocultándote de mí. Si de algo puedo tener certeza por las mañanas es que siempre te voy a encontrar desayunando. Sola. Pidiéndome a gritos que vaya y te arranque de donde ya no perteneces más. En esos momentos hasta me haces sentirme héroe, dispuesto a salir en tu rescate montando un brillante basilisco.

Sonreí pensando en mi entrada triunfal en lomos de un basilisco. Y reí aún más al imaginar a Potter sacando de la copa de jugo de calabaza una espada de goma, dispuesto a combatirme, su flamante montura sería seguramente su amiguito el pobretón, que ciertamente, pobre, no le queda más que ofrecer. Tú serías una princesa empeñada en auto rescatarse, que se escurriría de mis brazos para no tener que agradecerme nada. Ja. Definitivamente en las mañanas me empeño en seguir soñando.

Ya terminado de vestir, voy temprano camino al Gran Comedor, se pudiera decir que casi voy emocionado; claro, si la emoción fuera algo que pudiera experimentar, digo, no hay que pedir imposibles… sólo inalcanzables.

Debería quitarle el puesto a la bruja loca esa de Trelawney, porque mis predicciones con respecto a ti siempre son acertadas. Una lástima que no creas en la adivinación. Porque como siempre ahí estás, es la mañana y de lleno te pegan los rayos del sol. Ah, cómo ansío robar el calor que tú misma estás robando. Casi.

_**Viento que la derriba en ola sin espuma  
y sustancia sin peso, y fuegos inclinados.**_

Me siento de frente a ti, aunque tu frente más parece querer evitar a toda costa que contemple tu rostro. ¿Por qué te inclinas tanto, cuando lo único que quiero es que finjas que puedes ver a través de mis ojos? Como invocada por múltiples ruegos, tu cabeza se yergue y parece cerciorarse de que no haya nadie cerca. Y efectivamente, no la hay. Nadie más que tú y yo. Con parsimonia, casi dudando de hacerlo, te levantas dejando tu desayuno a medias. Escucho como torrente de glaciar cayendo a mi sangre latir locamente por mi cuerpo. Y eso es porque no te has ido. Eso es porque vienes a mí.

-Malfoy, nunca te agradecí lo del vampiro –comienzas sonrojada y cabizbaja - ¡y no esperes que te diga más! –me espetas viéndome de frente con renovado valor gryffindoriano.

-No esperaría más educación de una persona como tú, Granger –contesté poniendo un suave susurro en tu apellido. Pareciera como si te hubiese contrariado el que en vez de ponerte algún mote te haya dicho por tus nombres.

-Bien –comienzas balbuciente. Oh sí, soy muy bueno, hasta tú lo sabes, es por eso que te perturbo ¿que no? Pero, ah desdichada¿no sabes que provocas lo mismo en mí? Pero por una maldita vez en mi vida no voy a ser un cobarde. Por un jodido instante me voy a olvidar de todo lo que se supone que debo ser y pensar. Ven, atrápame en este salto kierkegaardiano que voy a dar, porque si no me reciben vuestros brazos, caeré en el nihilismo total.

_**Viento que lleva en rápido robo la hojarasca  
y desvía las flechas latientes de los pájaros.**_

Como un idiota irreflexivo me hice de vuestro cuerpo aprisionándolo con mis brazos. Como un desesperado sediento me atreví a comerte la boca hasta la raíz sin importarme saberte puro veneno en mis labios. Recibí como un fanatizado los mordiscos y los golpes que me diste tratando en vano de apartarte de mi lado. Estás enojada. Lo sé. Estoy embobado con tu esencia. Eso también lo sé. La pregunta del millón es… ¿Lo sabes tu también?

Y quizá fueron demasiados mis sueños, quizá fueron excesivos mis deseos, quizá fue apabullante mi terquedad, pero quizá y sólo quizá siento que me estás respondiendo. Que a pesar de que en el momento en que te suelte recibiré una bofetada descomunal, tendré el bello recuerdo y tú te irás con la cabeza hecha un caos porque he despertado cosas que no creías existentes en ti. ¿Te preguntaste alguna vez si alguien te vio como mujer? Mi dulce impura, yo lo he hecho desde el momento en que te vi llegar con tus dieciséis veranos a cuestas. De pronto adquiriste ese no sé qué que me idiotizó.

Ya luchando contra mi voluntad te voy soltando. Ahora sí. Haz lo que quieras conmigo, que después, impelido por esta sacrosanta ocasión, haré con vuestro recuerdo lo que me plazca. ¿No me harás nada? Vaya, sois más benévola de lo que pensé. Con ese sonrojo y esa mirada de niña perdida me vas atrapando cada vez más en tus redes. ¡No me mires como si fuese yo el que debiera salvarte¿Qué no ves que yo me aferro a ti con el mismo propósito?

-Ni una… palabra de esto… Malfoy –amenazaste con un susurro cuando más estudiantes van llegando al Gran Comedor.

-Ni una palabra de esto a nadie, Granger –advierto yo como vano e hipócrita intento de salvar las formas. Pelea contra tu conciencia, querida, pero admítelo de una buena vez. Te me entregaste en ese beso así como yo me di por completo a ti.

Asientes con tus delgados labios cruelmente apretados, tanto, que pareciera que en cualquier momento una gota de su enrojecida figura terminará escapando. Altiva, dura como la coraza de una concha marina pero suave como un soufflé. Aún conservo tu sulfúrico sabor en mis labios. Y así será por el día de hoy. El mañana, será otra oportunidad de repetirlo.

**_Se rompe y se sumerge su volumen de besos  
combatido en la puerta del viento del verano._**

**_

* * *

_**

Bien, hemos terminado por esta ocasión. Nos veremos en el próximo poema.


	6. Para que tú me oigas

_**Después de mucho tiempo vuelvo con el quinto poema. Pueden matarme, colgarme, perseguirme y todo. Yo sé que no tengo excusa por la demora...pero espero que la nueva vida de universitaria no eche por borda mis planes de grandeza literaria. **_

_**Con una enorme disculpa, les presento...**_

* * *

5. Para que tú me oigas…

_**Para que tú me oigas**__**mis palabras**__**se adelgazan a veces**__**como las huellas de las gaviotas en las playas.**_

Ciertamente, para que mis palabras lleguen a ti, deben tornarse diáfanas como brisa del lago. Deben poder viajar entre los oídos atentos de nuestros enemigos. Deben ser lo suficientemente delgadas para poder entrar como hilo de seda en tus oídos. Por eso las hilvano como un manto protector para ti y para mí. Por eso de pronto se escapan susurrantes de entre mis labios y sientes que te acarician…

¡Pero no es porque yo te las envíe! Es que simplemente, no pueden resistirse a ir tras de ti. Casi como si permanentemente estuviera declamándote una carta de amor. Se van como si cada día fuera Navidad, como un bello regalo envuelto en celofán. Una elegía por día, un verso por tarde, un poema al mes y una oda cada cuando. Imagino que cada uno de ellos ha de ser un hada danzando, saltando gráciles de dedo en dedo, de mano en mano.

_**Collar, cascabel ebrio**__**para tus manos suaves como las uvas.**_

Debería aprovechar que en clase de Runas no tenemos que seguir prendados de las palabras de la maestra, pues sólo sigues el libro, haces la interpretación y la redacción y ya está el trabajo, si, aprovechar el tiempo para continuar ideando el plan macabro y maestro para cumplir mi misión… o continuar dejando a mi mano escribirte eternas poesías que nunca llegarán a su destino.

No encuentro el modo de compaginar ambas cosas¿cómo sacarte de mi mente lo suficiente como para encontrar el modo de destruirles?

Vamos a clase de transformaciones, esa vieja gata de McGonagall tiene varios días tratando hipócritamente de sacarme conversación, lo mismo que Snape. De Snape a veces no sé que pensar. El Señor Tenebroso confía muchísimo en él, lo mismo que mi padre. La única que no lo hace es mi tía Bellatrix. Aunque claro, quitando el hecho de que está irremediablemente loca, sus punzadas de certeza suelen ser muy confiables. Así que, teniendo en cuenta que todos saben que es un espía, lo normal es que o lo admiren o lo teman. Con un solo siseo de su boca, podría mandarnos a todos a Azkaban y con uno solo de los nuestros, él podría ser el condenado.

Últimamente trato de mantenerme alejado de los de mi casa. Ni siquiera me siento con las ganas de jugar Quidditcht, y eso que es una de mis distracciones favoritas. Tampoco me he tirado a ninguna chica. Y eso es raro. Desde hace como un año soy sexualmente activo con el género opuesto y que ahora me limite a sólo masturbarme con tu imagen en mi mente, viéndolo fríamente, es enfermizo.

Porque¿cómo someter algo tan puro como tú a mis parafilias? Te corrompería, te mancharía… te lo suplico autocontrol, no me dejes poner mis homicidas manos en ella. Porque sólo lo bello que hay en mi debe llegar a ella, ese resquicio de corazón que aún me queda debe estar bajo su resguardo. El resto de mí debe permanecer lejano.

-Señor Malfoy¿podría practicar para nosotros alguno de los hechizos de la lección? -¡demonios! La vieja arpía ha detectado que no he puesto la más mínima atención a su clase. Y se regodea de ponerme en evidencia. Al igual que la mayoría de mis condiscípulos. Los desgraciados tratan de ahogar sus risitas tontas de burla. Pero como nadie se burla de un Malfoy una mirada basta para callarles.

Con una lánguida floritura de mi varita, transformo unas astillas en varios árboles bonsái, pues el tema es que de un pedazo de materia prima reconstruyamos a la creatura de la que surgió. La gatilla asiente como con pesar de no poder contra mí, y sin darme unos puntos que seguramente irían para Granger si lo hubiese hecho ella, me da la espalda y continúa infructuosamente conseguir que Ernie McMillan haga bien su floritura.

Antes de sentarme siento una punzada en el pecho, y mientras bajo lentamente busco con la mirada a su fuente. Mi corazón se acelera al ver que alguien me sonríe apenas con las comisuras de los labios. Mi diosa me ha dado su aprobación y que los demonios caigan, porque me ha dado absolución. Moviendo apenas los labios, para que ni Weasley ni Potter la escuchen, musita un "excelente". No puedo menos que sonreír de lado en muestra de agradecimiento; porque darnos palabras no podemos.

_**Y las miro lejanas mis palabras.**__**Más que mías son tuyas.**__**Van trepando en mi viejo dolor como las yedras.**_

La clase se terminó al timbre, pues es costumbre de maestra tan estricta respetar hasta el absurdo las reglas y horarios del castillo. El día había terminado. Me dirigí hacia la sala de los menesteres de modo apresurado, cuidándome de que nadie me siguiera, pues desde que Crabbe y Goyle son seguidos por San Potter y su comadreja no es seguro andar los tres juntos. Por ello es que, entre las muchas cosas que tengo para reparar, también tengo preparando una gran dotación de poción multijugos, para dárselas y darles esquinazo a esos leoncillos entrometidos.

Paso tres veces concentrándome en lo que necesito. Me detengo luego de la tercera vuelta y veo que la puerta no aparece ante mis ojos. No es posible. Luego de que los jodidos rebeldecillos tuvieron sus juntitas secretas del mentado Ejército de Dumbledore, creí que habrían dejado por la paz esa sala. Volví a dar tres vueltas pensando en la sala de entrenamientos del ED tal como lo había hecho en quinto, pero nada. Doy tres vueltas más pensando estúpidamente "necesito compañía". Voilá. La puerta aparece. No creí que fuese a funcionar.

Tomo la aldaba herrumbrosa y abro la puerta tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. La estancia materializada es sobria. Hay libros y libros, como si alguien hubiera tratado de hacer una réplica de la biblioteca. Pienso en que necesito un sofá verde donde sentarme y éste aparece al instante. Se oye un rasgueo rítmico al otro lado del estante solitario como isla en medio de la sala. Siento curiosidad de ver quién es y tomo un libro para dejarme una rendija entre ellos.

Hay una mesa enorme, repleta de libros y pergaminos embarronados de tinta. Otra cantidad de libros y pergaminos desechados se amontonan en el piso, junto a un enorme bolso café que conozco demasiado bien. Cambié un poco de ángulo y la coronilla poblada de ese cabello que tanto idolatro se deja ver.

Es curioso verla recluirse en la Sala de los Menesteres en vez de posesionarse como dueña, ama y señora de la Biblioteca, que es lo usual. El rasgueo ha parado. Suspira profundamente. Yo dejo escapar un silbido de aire y ella lo capta. Su cabeza se yergue por encima de su zona de trabajo y busca con la vista la fuente del ruido. No quiero asustarla, pero todavía no quiero que me descubra. Desearía poder verla un poco más.

__

**_Ellas trepan así por las paredes húmedas.Eres tú la culpable de este juego sangriento._**

¿Alguna vez has querido tanto algo que desearías no poder tocarlo para que no se desvanezca? Así me ha pasado. Por cada vez que he querido hacerla mía, otras tantas me he visto obligado a salir corriendo en dirección contraria a ella. Pansy lo ha notado (malditos ojos de mujer que notan cada acción) y la carcomen los celos. Ah, sus benditos celos, fue por ellos que Potter y Weasel no paran de canturrear nuestro "supuesto noviazgo" cada vez que vienen con ella.

Ahora que lo pienso, quizá y sería una buena opción aprovecharme de ella y quitarle cabello para dárselos a tomar a Crabbe o Goyle. Así si me sorprenden solo y con "ella", sería menos sospechoso. ¿Por qué demonios ni siquiera en este momento digno de contemplación puedo dejar de pensar en la misión del Señor Tenebroso?

Aún recuerdo que el día en que me la asignó, moría de miedo y de ganas de complacerle. Fue de las pocas veces en que mi tía Bellatrix parecía quererme. Y de las más en que mi madre rompía su coraza de hielo y se permitía besarme. Aún así. El miedo era palpable, saboreable, y según muchos, hasta disfrutable. ¿Nunca has saboreado el miedo? Es como café sin azúcar. Es como el sabor amargo y dulzón que resulta de mezclar sangre y néctar de mujer. Porque para unos son vicios incurables, y para otros, perversión insoportable.

Me gusta inclinarme por lo primero. Realmente no hay vicio que se pueda desear dejar por plena voluntad, porque¡Merlín¿Cómo atrevernos a dejar algo que nos proporciona tanto placer¿Cómo convencer al fumador de que deje al tabaco si es su compañía solitaria¿Creéis acaso que el bebedor dejará al néctar de Dionisos porque corroe su hígado, siendo que es lo que le hace esperar a vivir el día para que llegue la noche? Ciertamente, aquellos que persiguen los vicios, aquellos que se dicen virtuosos hasta la médula no son más que los más malignos oprimiendo sus propias pasiones. ¿Acaso no es eso enfermizo?

Continúas rasgueando frenéticamente el pergamino, llenándolo de pequeñas hormigas que ejemplifican tu razonamiento. Pero no pareces estar transcribiendo notas. Parece más bien que lo que fluye tras la tinta es tu corazón hecho palabra. ¿Me equivoco acaso? No lo creo. Nada mejor que un poeta para reconocer a otro. ¿Escribes también? sería asombroso saber que tus talentos trascienden al arte, puesto que tu mente pareciera ser solo racional, no emotiva.

Apoyado completamente en un estante, he hecho caer un libro de la parte más alta. Brincas sobresaltada, y de pronto recuerdas que tienes un horario que cumplir. Presurosa, mientras ves constantemente tu reloj de pulsera, metes un puñado de pergaminos y plumas en el bolso café. Ni siquiera te has dado cuenta que el pergamino en el que escribías se te ha caído bajo la mesa.

Sales corriendo, esquivando estantes y yo procurando esconderme bien para no ser visto. En cuanto escuché que la puerta se cerraba, salí de mi escondrijo agradecido de que no me hubiese buscado. Lento, me acerqué a donde estabas y tomé el pergamino caído.

¡Es poesía! Ciertamente no puede ser de otro modo aunque está escrito en prosa. "Siento que me voy a morir. El amor puede llegar a asfixiar, y no quiero yo morir así, pues he tomado veneno y el antídoto no lo deseo encontrar…"

-Suelta ahí Malfoy. –siento la punta de la varita en la columna vertebral y su voz enfurecida amenazando mi existir.

-Vaya, vaya…la sangre-sucia es toda una poetisa –replico burlón aunque sé que tengo todas las de perder – ¿para quien es¿Para el pobretón Weasel? Digo, con eso de que Weaselette ya te ganó a San Potter…

-Baja ese pergamino a la mesa Malfoy. No estoy jugando –responde rabiosa sin ceder un ápice a mi anzuelo -¿Cómo entraste aquí?

-Oh, esa es una de las cosas que tendrás que descubrir por tu cuenta, no lo que te dirá "Hogwarts, una Historia". –replico sarcástico. Ella clava su varita aún más instándome a bajar su pergamino –Pero que violenta, Granger. Yo sólo recogía la basura del sitio…

-Suficiente Malfoy. No me gusta que invadan mi privacidad, así que más te vale bajar de una buena vez ese pergamino, o si no…-amenaza.

-¿O si no qué Granger? –la reté –¿Te atreverás a hechizarme en esta sala¿Por la espalda?

-Si quiero y es necesario, lo haré –contestó resuelta.

-Me encantaría ver eso… la prefecta perfecta hechizando a un pobre e indefenso compañero de clases… -le dije burlón volteando y haciendo mohines como si fuera a llorar. Ella contrajo las ventosas de su nariz, tratando de evitar resoplar de enfado pero reforzando la posición de su varita en mi pecho.

-Eres un imbécil. –dijo finalmente dándose la vuelta y andando a la puerta. Se había dado por vencida. No había luchado. No lo había considerado necesario. No me había considerado merecedor de sus insultos. Y yo no podía permitir eso.

-No hay peor antídoto que el que te niegas a beber. Date tu gusto prohibido y verás como lo olvidas al instante. Si no es profundo, se conformará con cualquier cosa.

Ella seguía dándome la espalda, pero había detenido su andar.

-No quiero. –la voz no se le oía igual – No quiero darme un antojo prohibido. No puedo. No debo… 

**_Ahora quiero que digan lo que quiero decirtepara que tú las oigas como quiero que me oigas._**

-Granger, Granger…debes aprender a que en ocasiones no puedes dejar de lado tu placer. Primero debes ser tú y luego los demás… -dije andando unos pasos hacia ella, procurando que mi voz fuera sedosa, para no asustarla, para que no me rehúya.

-¡No! –me gritó con sus brillantes ojos furibundos -¡¿Qué no entiendes¡Tú, maldito cerdo ególatra! No se puede subyugar la razón al placer…es horrible.

-No, la horrible eres tú. –le repliqué –Granger, es antinatural prácticamente renunciar a la vida, tú, que apenas la estás empezando –caí en cuenta que me dolía oírla renunciar a la vida. Aunque claro, quizá mi percepción de que placer es vida no fuese lo mismo para ella.

-¿Qué sabes tú de la vida? La vida es dolor, es sacrificio, es esfuerzo, es lucha. ¿Qué sabes tú que lo has tenido todo al alcance de la mano? –sus ojos solamente brillaban, no se decidían aún a volverse acuosos, pero su garganta amenazaba con traicionar su emoción.

-Sé que la indolencia es condena. Que la soledad es más grande en una mansión. Que la belleza no siempre trae amor. ¿Qué sabes tú de tenerlo todo y no tener nada? –me sentí de pronto abofeteado. Había desnudado parte privada de mi ser a quien menos debería saber de mí. –Pero claro, si sois Hermione Granger, la prefecta perfecta, la que lo sabe todo y a cuyo alrededor gira la vida. Mal, muy mal Granger, deberías aprender a no ser tan ególatra. –le dije en un último y débil intento por ocultar mi desliz.

**_Escuchas otras voces en mi voz dolorida.Llanto de viejas bocas, sangre de viejas súplicas._**

-¿No te parece irónico que estemos aquí, haciéndonos preguntas retóricas por culpa de un pergamino? –me dice con su vocecita de niña a medio quebrar. –Se supone que no debería hacerme sentir mal el oírte decir tales cosas. Pero lo hace.

-¿Y qué con eso¿Quién dice qué está bien o qué está mal¿Qué es lo que es correcto o incorrecto preguntar¿San Potter el Ídolo de las masas?

-¿Qué te traes en contra de Harry, eh Malfoy? Siempre lo estas llamando por motes…por amor a Merlín, ya ¡supéralo! Harry no quiso ser tu amigo porque reconoció a primera vista que eras un patán.

-¿Quieres saber qué es en realidad lo que me molesta de Potter? –le pregunto asechándola con mi voz llena de desprecio –Me molesta que por el sólo hecho de haber salido indemne, y ni siquiera por mérito propio, sea aclamado un héroe por las masas. En tal caso, maldita sea mi crianza, la heroína debió haber sido su madre impura, no él.

Hermione empezó a andar hacia atrás para alejarse de mí. ¿Qué acaso nunca había pensado que había algo mal en su amigo¿Qué nunca percibió que quizá era un malcriado encubierto¿Estaré abriendo sus ojos a una realidad que se obligó a recluir en su mente?

- Me molesta que por simplemente ser un huérfano patético que se la pasa quejándose de lo desgraciados que fueron sus primeros diez años tengamos que permitirle cualquier cosa tal si fuera un príncipe. Me molesta que le importe un comino la seguridad de los otros con tal de saciar su complejo de salvador del mundo. –ella abre la boca para replicar, pero no la voy a dejar hablar -¿Qué¿Acaso crees que no sé las circunstancias de la muerte de Sirius Black? De verdad Granger¿crees que si Potter no hubiera centrado al mundo en sus estúpidas visiones, Black seguiría vivo? Reconócelo, si fuera más listo, habría aprendido Oculmancia.

-¿Y cómo se supone que Harry iba a saberlo? Voldemort lo acosó con ellas todo el tiempo¡lógico era que creyera en ellas! –replicó fogosa en un último intento de defenderle.

-¡Pues qué idiota! –dije sarcástico acorralándola contra una estantería. –Cualquiera sabe que no se puede confiar en lo intangible.

-¡Pues que imbécil! Morirás sin conocer jamás las cosas que estén a más de dos dedos de tu nariz. –respondió apuntándome a los ojos con su nariz respingada.

-¿Y para qué quiero conocer lo intangible a dos dedos de mi nariz, si tengo algo tan tangible a la misma distancia? -¿Qué si me gusta coquetear? Por supuesto. Y más si dentro de tal proceso quedas tú a merced mía. Me descompone verte descolocada por mis atenciones. ¿Nadie se te acercó tanto como para ponerte nerviosa antes?

****

**_Pero se van tiñendo con tu amor mis palabras.Todo lo ocupas tú, todo lo ocupas._**

Tentación cruel, que no hay nada mejor para el libertino que la doncella virginal. Es reto y obligación hacerle caer. Pero… nunca nadie advirtió a creatura alguna que aquellos, los virtuosos, tenían la cualidad de ser tan inocentes que dolía arrastrarlos al infierno. Su respiración se agita. Las pupilas se le dilatan. Y sé qué es lo que espera. Pero no puedo dárselo. No quiero dárselo. No hoy. No ahora. No aquí. No así…

-Se te hace tarde Granger… -digo cortando lo que sea que pudo haberse formado en ese momento –Aquí está tu pergamino –se lo extiendo ya un poco maltratado por haberlo estrechado en mi mano.

-Tú saldrás conmigo. No te quiero aquí después de que yo me vaya. –responde temblorosa arrebatándome el pergamino de la mano y guardándoselo en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica.

-¿Por qué Granger¿Temes acaso que descubra algo más de ti en tu escondrijo? –le pregunto con mi sonrisa de lado que sé que le molesta. Arruga la nariz como si tuviera que subirse unos anteojos por el puente de la nariz. Ese es el gesto que indica que está molesta.

¿Pero qué más podría yo descubrir que no sepa ya? He seguido sus pasos como un obseso, he guardado infinidad de bagatelas que han pasado por sus manos. He atesorado cada cruce de miradas, he idolatrado cada uno de sus pasos; sé qué es lo que la enfada, lo que le gusta, lo que le asusta, lo que le enloquece, lo que la apasiona, sé lo que detesta y lo que adora. Sé todo de ella y no sé nada.

-No, no temo cosa tal, pero no me gusta la gente husmeando donde he andado con anterioridad. –enfurruñada, se da la vuelta sabiendo que iré tras ella. Últimamente ella también ha aprendido a leerme entre líneas. Meneando la cabeza, consciente de que ambos sabemos cosas que quizá no diremos jamás, voy tras ella, dejándole guiarme por un sendero conocido, pero aún temeroso de dejarla tener mi corazón para volar con ella donde mi amada desee…

**_Ámame, compañera. No me abandones. Sígueme.Sígueme, compañera, en esa ola de angustia.

* * *

_**

Ya saben que pueden Avadakedavrearme por review, verdad?


End file.
